damnation_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Forces of Damnation
Forces of Damnation Introduction The Forces of Damnation is an uneasy alliance of generally bad guys. There is no official leader and is run via a rather swearing form of discussions between Mik Calow (Black Legion), Jon Adamson (Night Lords), Edd Quick (Khorne Daemonkin), Matthew (Khorne Daemonkin), and Simon Rooke (Orks.) The one thing all members have in common is a hatred for all the other forces on the planet. A mutually beneficial alliance will benefit the forces of destruction and allow the city to fall to the realm of death, chaos and destruction. Current Factions Orks Ferotous has no real motives for once. Putting aside his grudges for the time being ultimately wanting to get in some good scraps. He has brought his entire 'WAAAGHHH!!!" He intends to use his Chaos Allies to help secure land. Maybe when all the other forces are truely destroyed, he can turn on his allies... Khorne Daemonkin The Khorne Forces seem to be driven and controlled in their death and destruction. No leader has been spotted, but a Humanoid Khornate Warrior, simply known to the Forces of Damnation as "The Herald" engages in the diplomatic aspects of the alliance. He claims to represent the interests of Khorne. A Second Khorne Commander has arrived following the Great Betrayal. Black Legion Abbadon, under advisement from Ahriman of the Thousand Sons, has despatched his forces once again to the beleagured city of Vogen to seek out the Damnation Cache buried beneath and unleash its unfettered warp fury to destabilise not only the planet of Khai-Zhann, but its entire system. Since numerous members of the SAMCRO had seen action in the previous invasion of Vogen, the warband has been given the vanguard. Previous Factions Night Lords A warrior clad in midnight blue armour and brass trim appeared from the smoke cloud. His skull face plate was illuminated a fervent orange by the burning debris of had been a Tau skimmer, and his winged jump pack ensured he cut a terrifying silhouette. The only light emitted from the figure was a piercing blood red from his eyes and the sparks form his chainglaive as it rend through Firewarrior carapace left and right with the disturbing. The whine of his jump pack was but one voice in a choir of torment, as others in similar armour leaped on ahead, carving through the remaining cadre with far more effort and passion that necessary or efficient. No one had been able to confirm who this was, where he was from or what he wanted. All that was know was that where he went, death and terror took an unbreakable hold. The Night Lords could not bear to stand the alliance, finding the Greenskin menace deplorable to work with, and the Khornate Daemons were uncontrollable. The Night Lords abandoned the Forces of Damnation during The Great Betrayal. Planetfall The Forces of Damnation, appeared to be damned as they arrived to Vogen scattered. The Orks landed in the Snipers' Alley North - exactly where the Eldar had arrived. The two forces immediately engaged. Nearby, the Khorne Daemonkin arrived in Angel Square, luckily unopposed.The Night Lords landed unopposed in the Mercantile and Pleasure Zones. The Black Legion were due to land in the north of the city, in the Cartel House Dwellings, however a stranger known only as the agent tipped of Lord Jaxxon of the garrisoned Eldar forces in the Cartel Houses. Jaxxon adjusted his course and landed in the palace gardens, perfectly positioned to support Khorne Daemonkin or the Night Lords. The Night Lords had intel of Dark Angels near the Spaceport and moved out to attack. The Dark Angels clearly had their own intel, and the two forces clashed at the Spaceport. Khorne Daemonkin found the statues of Imperial phonies too much to bear, and crashed them to the floor, news spread to the whole of the Imperium, demoralising them horribly. The Black Legion and Khorne Daemonkin then launched a dual assault on the Palace of Peace, warcries of FUCK TAU! could be heard over Pulse Carbine sounds. Turn 1 Orks (Simon) vs Eldar (Matt) - Ork Victory Khorne Daemonkin (Edd) and Black Legion (Mik) vs Tau (Lee and Austin) - Chaos Victory Night Lords (Jon) vs Dark Angels (Gary) - Night Lords Victory Un'Troggs Challenge - Night Lords Victory Turn 2 - Movement A war council was held, and the leaders were smug. Planetfall had been a success and the Forces of Damnation had captured the Palace of Peace, and held onto large territory in the city. Following Un'Troggs failed Challenge, the Blood Axes were ordered to attack the Dark Angels at 'Giblin 'ill' as the orks called it. The Black Legion were to advance at the Hab blocks and The Night Lords and Khorne to secure more territory. The Great Betrayal Then came the Great Betrayal... "To those that consider themselves Champions of Damnation.... I have witnessed your squabbling and lack of direction and it sickens me. These SAMCRO dare think themselves worthy of alignment with true Legionnaires, when they fratenise not only with warp borne abominations, but with xeno filth too. Such an alliance is the foulest I have ever had the misfortune to witness and sickens me to my core, which is saying something given my Legion's activities. A lesson must be taught, and I shall start with the lowest amongst you - the greenskin horde. I have already lain your leader low with out so much as a raised heart rate or heavy breath, and I shall visit this same surgical and clinical death upon the rest of his horde. Next comes the daemons, who have no place in this realm. Then comes the renegade warband SAMCRO... The biggest disappointment of any Legion since Gulliman turned his back on Terra all those millennia ago... The Night Lords to the Forces of Damnation So learn to fear when the sun rides low and night draws in, for with it I draw my blade and will hunt you all, one by one..." Jon (now affectionately known as Lord Asshat) and his Night Lords had strung their trap. With the Greenskins advancing on 'Gilbin 'ill' the Night Lords launched a savage counter attack, meanwhile in the ork heartland of Snipers' Alley South, The Night Lords attacked. Unknown the to Night Lords, The Eldar prepared to attack Sniper's Alley South as well. With the Alleys being the ork epicenter, The Night Lords would focus their attacks on the Greenskins - for when the orks were gone, then they could focus on the Eldar. With Samcro already heading to the Train Terminus, and Khorne not caring enough, the Forces of Damnation immediately found a sizeable chunk of their territory contested. Worse of all, it was up to the Greenskins to secure both locations. The Samcro Advanced and found themselves involved in a huge 3 way fight between the Imperial Guard of the Cavalry (Austin) and Inquisition (Joe I) Khorne advanced into the Theature's and managed to find a Cache they were seeking. The Eldar (Jack), the only race to know of the doom the Cache would bring launched an immediate assault on Khorne. There was good news as Khorne has reinforcements arriving this turn, a new Chaos Lord (Mathew) arrived on Vogen - arriving at the south who advanced and looked to rally with the Forces of Damnation. Khorne Daemonkin engaged in battles with the Calvary Praetorians (Adam) and two conflicts with Death Ravens(Ricky). Heavily damaged from the Khorne and Samcro attacks, the Tau forces were divided and fragmented. Eldar, the closest receptive faction permitted an alliance. Keen for revenge, the Tau attacked the Samcro in the Palace Grounds. Turn 2 Orks (Simon) vs Night Lords (Jon) - Spaceport - Night Lords Victory Orks (Simon) vs Night Lords (Jon) and Eldar (Andrew) - Sniper's Alley North - Eldar Victory Khorne (Edd) vs Eldar (Jack) - Summoning mission - Vogen Theatre House - Khorne (Edd) vs Death Ravens (Ricky) - Angel Square - Death Ravens Victory Khorne (Edd) vs Praetorians (Adam) - Arbites Precinct - Praetorians Victory Khorne (Matthew) vs Death Ravens (Ricky) - Sniper's Alley South - Death Ravens Victory SAMCRO (Mik) vs Tau (Lee) - Palace Gardens - Tau Victory SAMCRO (Mik) vs Imperial Guard (Austin) vs Inquisition (Joe I) - Railway complex (Both Terminal and Depot) - Imperial Guard Victory. Turn 3 Following the largely huge rout of turn 2, the Orks had taken a beating. Un'Trogg had been killed. Mothyella currently missing in action, believed to be alive but unknown location. Ferotous decided now was not the time to send in his reserve. Instead the remaining Orks relocated to the Palace of Peace.